


Sterek [Kinktober 2019]

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: Serie de One-shot  dedicados a la pareja de Stiles y Derek de la serie de Teen Wolf. Publicados en Octubre del 2019.Temáticas +18 Leer bajo su propia precaución





	1. Advertencia

Bienvenidos al Kinktober 2019, este año igual he decidido escribir sobre Sterek para ustedes y el mundo. 

Este libro contendrá drabbles de diferentes temáticas pero con la misma finalidad de escritos +18. 

Algunos serán más ligeros o solo insinuaran actos carnales o de audiencias mayores. 

Así que es su responsabilidad si quieren leer o dejarlo para otro día. 

**Espero los disfruten**

_Recuerden que me pueden apoyar en Ko-fi y recibir una recompensa durante este mes_


	2. 1°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek tiene su primera cita. Pero el humano sabe que terminara en más.

─Me gusta esta─ decía Malia pasándole un conjunto de medias con sujetador a Stiles, el humano no sabía cómo terminó en aquella tienda de ropa erótica, solo estaba buscando algo de comer con las chicas y ahora estaba en ese embrollo tan grande. ─Vamos no pongas esa cara y pruébatelos─ dijo la coyote señalando los probadores, Lydia se acercó moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro y le entrego una bata de seda.

─También esto y esto─ le entregó varias cosas que a su vista lucían demasiado llamativas y algo apretadas para su cuerpo. _"Esto debía nacer como una tortura para las mujeres o algo así"_ esa idea paso por su mente, investigaría cuando regresara a casa.

Tal vez la única que no le insistía tanto en que usara lago de la tienda era Kira ─ Si no quieres, puedes intentar otra cosa─ le decía con calma y algo nerviosa por la forma tan entusiasta de ayudar de las otras; el chico debía entender que a veces no es tan buena idea pedir ayuda. Se pensó mucho si era seguro decir que ya no deseaba continuar con aquello, pero literalmente Lydia le amenazó con que si se echaba para atrás no solo lo castraria sino que lo haría su esclavo por un largo tiempo y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Malia; no le apetecía averiguarlo.

─ No voy a dejar que busque amparo con Scott o cualquier otro mortal de la ciudad─ se interpuso la pelirroja antes de que el muchacho siquiera abriera la boca ─ No quiero saber qué tipo de consejos le darían, casi siempre las ideas de los hombres son **básicas**─ miró de arriba abajo al humano ─menos tu Stiles, me agrada tu forma de pensar─; claro, le decía aquello por todos los detalles que le preparó y fabricó queriendo llamar su atención; pero los demás pensaban lo mismo, no es que él tuviese el dinero para gastar en cientos de regalos, más bien era siempre lo personales e íntimos que llegaban a ser, transformaba los malos recuerdos en motivos de aprendizaje y sabiduría.

─Anda pruébatelo─ le pidió la pelirroja una última vez.

─No creo que sea necesario─ estaba por devolver todo a su lugar, cuando Malia se cruzó y a pesar de que Kira estaba de parte del chico también se puso en su camino, ─Chicas, en serio, no creo que esto sea forzoso─ dejó caer sus hombros algo cansado ─solo tendré una cena, una simple cita ─ decía sonrojado y mirando un punto muerto ─ con Derek, Darek Hale, el hombre lobo más testarudo, idiota, hermoso, majestuoso que conocemos.

Las manos de Lydia pasaron por su cuello ─ si, si, ya lo sabemos, sabemos quién es Derek Hale─ la banshee chasqueo la lengua contra el paladar, sus amigas asintieron en respuestas y estaba seguro que las vendedoras correspondieron las palabras de la chica con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ─Y sabemos que estás nervioso por ello─ la sonrisa de esta le calmo un poco ─ Y literalmente dijiste que Derek te estaba invitando a cenar en **su loft **─ alzó un poco la voz cuando se refirió al departamento del lobo ─ para darte una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, y entendemos que quieres estar espléndido.

Kira como si fuese una niña pequeña alzó las manos entusiasmada ─ Y esta fue tu idea, y nos parece maravillosa.

─Y Hot─ culminó Malia con una voz algo coqueta.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blancos mientras el humano se ponía completamente rojo ─Así que, yo haré que termines esta misión aunque no quieras─ le puso unos tacones sobre la ropa ─ Ahora vamos a ver que te queda mejor.─ Stiles no pudo evitar reír, una clara aceptación de las palabras de las chicas.

Derek tenía todo arreglado para la cena, realmente no le agrada el hecho de poner bombillas en todo el piso como lo hizo Scott, no pensaba gastar todo su día en esa tontería, así que decidió que las cosas fueran más sencillas, acomodo la mesa con vajilla recién comprada; jamás pensó que tendría que comprar vasos; periferia tomar directamente de los recipientes. Lo que más le molestaba es que el traje que llevaba no le hacía sentir prisionero en su propio cuerpo, la corbata era lo peor, no sabía cómo ponérsela así que termino tirándola al cesto de basura, cuando esta terminó siendo un nudo infumable.

─Nunca pensé que el loft se viese bien─ la voz el castaño le impresiono, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de escuchar al humano llegar, ─Te vez bien─ se notaba su tono de voz como siempre, tal vez con el timbre un poco más elevado que otros días, no era el unió que estaba nervioso, Derek se aproximó y lo tomo por la cadera, sintiendo la tela del traje del humano y le beso en la sien oliendo un poco la colonia que llevaba; no era la de siempre, la barata que solía comprar en el supermercado, esta debía ser cortesía de algún miembro de la manada, o tal vez incluso Lydia la compro. ─ ¿Derek?

─Me gusta más lo que sueles usar─ le dijo aun pegado a él, el humano se sonrojo un poco y poso sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor. Las suaves melodías se escuchaban de fondo, no fue mala idea poner algo soft para ambientar la cena. Tal vez fuese un poco por inercia pero empezaron a bailar mientras hablaban, Stiles no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que escuchaba al lobo emocionarse por sus anécdotas, para el lobo aquello era fácil, el humano era el único que le daba esa sensación de paz y serenidad que había perdido hacía tanto, no temía dejar su coraza de lado por unos minutos solo por él.

Las luces del lugar eran tenues, Derek se quitó por fin aquella estorbosa ropa y estaba sentado en la cama, normalmente estaría fuera de casa vigilando al humano pero aquella noche la pasarían juntos. Su corazón latía con emoción de solo procesar la idea.

─ Derek ─ el tono intranquilo de su compañero lo alarmó así que estaba por ir corriendo a donde se encontraba, pero de la puerta del baño salía el joven, con aquellas piezas de lencería, se notaba que le molestaban un poco ya que sus piernas parecían algo apretadas por las medias largas pero las ligas las sostenían, no comprendía por qué su mirada recorría de arriba abajo el cuerpo del humano con un deseo ferviente de devorarlo.

No podía creer que vestía aquello, sabía que la ropa le quedaba, trajo todo lo que compro sin embargo al final decidió solo llevarse eso y dejarse la camisa de vestir algo floja, se cubrió la cara, sus mejillas estaban hirviendo no podía continuar. Iba a correr de vuelta al baño pero los brazos de Derek lo detuvieron aferrándose a la tela de su camisa, la respiración del lobo golpeaba su nuca, podía sentir la protuberante erección de su captor rozando con su glúteo ─ ¡Derek!─ percibía las garras del lobo pasar por su piel, sus piernas temblaban, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, empezaba a excitarse con la sola idea del toque del contrario.

El rose entre ambos se hacía cada vez más personal, las cadera del chico se movían a su ritmo pegando con el coxis del lobo, el miembro del lobo friccionaba con sus muslos golpeando la próstata del adolescente, los gruñidos de Derek se escuchaban cerca de los oídos del humano, y sus garras recorrían el pecho y caderas ajenas, tentadas a encajarlas con fuerzas.

Parecía que a Stiles le costaba respirar ─Derek─ bajo sus manos, comenzó a masturbarse y sobar la cabeza del pene del lobo con la misma intención. El gutural sonido de la garganta del mayor le sorprendió, ─ Stiles─ acelerando el movimiento de sus manos, el rose de la piel húmeda por el sudor era extraño y estimulante.

EL castaño líbero un largo gemido cuando Derek lo tomó de los brazos, torciéndoselos hacia atrás y agachándolo, aun palpaba como el miembro del lobo se restregaba y golpeaba con el suyo en ese bamboleo contaste, lo deseaba dentro, los gañidos y jadeos de ambos se oían por todo el loft, Stiles miraba sus piernas, en especial el cómo el líquido pre seminal escurría por ellas manchando las medias. Derek era provocado con la sonora voz del humano, además quien decía que el estar desnudo con alguien era lo más sexy, la ropa holgada podía ser mucho mejor, más atrevida y apasionante que nada.

─Derek─ Stiles gemía su nombre en voz alta, y el lobo le respondía con gruñidos y jadeos ─ Derek─ estaban llegando al clímax, ambos, el meneo de ambos cada vez aumentaba la velocidad, estallaron en un ferviente orgasmo, el cálido néctar de ambos caía al suelo manchando los pies y fina tela de las medias. El humano trataba de decir el nombre del mayor pero su boca apenas articulaba una sílaba, sentía la boca llena de saliva y la frente del moreno recargándose en su cuello, atrayéndolo a él, no sabía cómo pero estaban en el suelo, sentado sobre su regazo, aún sentía su pene palpitar y el de Derek seguía igual de imponente que al principio, más, deseaban más. 


	3. 2°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una pequeño pueblo sus habitantes se ven asediados por un demonio que les tienen paralizados de impotencia y miedo.   
Hasta que un joven cazador; Derek Hale, llega a detener a esta criatura.

Derek se dejó caer sobre la silla en aquella taberna, hacía días que llegó a aquel pueblo, al parecer los campesinos estaban enojados y preocupados de la presencia de un demonio que estaba arrebatándole la vitalidad y juventud a muchos del lugar, en especial a los jóvenes. Él por su parte estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, Íncubos o Súcubos solían rodear aldeas para conseguir presas; casi todo el tiempo adolescente y que son eran fáciles de engañar. Le pagaron bien y le exigían resultados lo más pronto posible pero lo único que había podido hacer hasta ahora era evitar que este entrase a las casas de posibles víctimas.

La criatura era lista, siempre lo son, pero aquel ser pudo no solo evitar sus trampas y cebos, sino desmantelarlas. Y no pudo evitar cuando él propio cazador cayó en una trampa casera del demonio. "¿Cómo rayos la hizo?" era lo que se preguntaba en ese momento, lleno de nieve y tierra. Aquellas ramas fueron puestas para que él no pudiese notar ninguno de los mecanismos con cuerdas que estaban escondidos en los arbustos y entre la tierra. ─Ya has encontrado algo─ la voz de aquella pelirroja le sorprendió, la mujer le dejaba un pieza de carne, pan y cerveza.

─ Lydia─ No es que le molestara la presencia de la chica, pero ella intentaba siempre estar atenta por alguna razón, había pensado que tal vez ella era un súcubo infiltrado pero no. ─Gracias.

─De nada grandulón─ dijo mirando a la barra donde unos hombres; ya bastante borrachos, parecían hacer bullicio ─ Me harías el favor de sacarlos.

─ Te costará otro barril de cerveza─ ella solo se rió y asintió. ─ ¿Alguna noticia sobre él?

La chica pensó un poco, recordando algo que hubiese escuchado de las viejas chismosas del pueblo, al parecer hablaban de que las chicas vírgenes estaban ocultándose en la iglesia, que muchas familias habían estado protegiendo sus hogares con objetos de magia negra y también sobre que algunos no están muy felices con la forma de actuar del cazador, aunque eso último no le interesaba.

─Bueno después de todo has podido salvar a muchos de los chicos así que hay bastantes más agradecidos que molestos─ dijo Lydia regresando a la cocina.

Eso debía relajarle, pero al contrario le molestaba un poco más, no quería agradecimiento solo hacer su trabajo e irse a otro lugar, no era muy grato a quedarse en un solo lugar.

Las calles estaban vacías, muy pocos se atrevían a salir durante esos días por temor a encontrarse con aquel ser, el único que iba por entre las casas era Derek con un faro entre manos iluminando su camino, si en verdad una trampa no funcionaba entonces debía ser él mismo la trampa y la carnada.

La luna se encontraba en lo alto y una pequeña neblina cubría el pueblo; malo, debía estar más atento, escuchaba el crujir de la madera de las casas y los perros ladrar en ocasiones, los grillos cantaban dando una sensación más soltaría, cuando un grito se escuchó a lo lejos, inició la carrera hasta llegar a una de las casa que se encontraban casi a las afueras del pueblo, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, tomó el hacha que guardaba en el cinturón, cuando de pronto algo voló a su lado, él lo golpeó con el hacha en el ala, estaba seguro de que lo rozó pues este cayó de golpe contra la tierra.

La mujer que vivía en aquel lugar lucía asustada y se escondió tras Derek ─ Es él─ vociferó la pueblerina, ─intento tomarme─ decía alterada y con una voz algo alta aferrándose a las ropas del cazador.

─¡Mentirosa!─ gritó aquella criatura levantándose, su apariencia era la de un chico joven de piel pálida, notaba que tenía muchas pecas y lunares en el cuerpo, su cabello estaba casi rapado y sus ojos castaños eran hermoso.

─¿Qué? ─ Derek sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar aquel pensamiento sobre sus ojos, escuchaba los jadeos de miedo de la mujer que se aferraba con fuerza. La miro de reojo y no podía ver su rostro, solo una mata de pelo temblando y sollozando. El moreno frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a la criatura mientras levantaba el hacha.

El Incubo asustado intentó levantar vuelo pero no podía con el ala rota, así que se desplomó de nuevo, un silbido le sorprendió, el hacha pasó a su lado y el gran cuerpo de su captor se arremetía contra él.

Las grandes manos de Derek azotaron los hombros del incubo contra la tierra húmeda ─ ¡Escúchame por favor!─ decía el demonio entre lágrimas ─ ¡Yo no hice nada!─ trataba de sonar convincente pero el hombre lo ignoraba, los jaloneos continuaron hasta que el cazador lo hato y cortó las alas de un tajo causando el chillar del joven demonio. La sangre negra caía a los pies del cazador que parecía fatigado, aquel ser no era muy fuerte lo cual era extraño, quería interrogarlo pero este estaba molesto y se apartó del humano. ─ Por qué son tan incrédulos los humanos- decía entre dientes el joven.

La gente lucía molesta y llena de ira, en medio del pueblo tenían al Incubo exhibido, sin alas y golpeado, totalmente humillado pero este se mantenía erguido como si aquello no fuera nada, las personas pedían que lo quemaran, Derek observaba todo aquello desde la lejanía ya podía irse del pueblo, le habían pagado por fin.

─Derek─ escucho como le llamaban, era Lydia que corría a su dirección ─ Debes detenerlos ─ suplicaba aferrándose al brazos del hombre, no comprendía aquella actitud, ella también deseaba que se atrapara a quien había estado maldiciendo el pueblo ─ ¡Él no es! Créeme, conozco a Stiles desde que somos niños, sé que él jamás haría algo como eso.

─Lydia─ él trató de calmarla.

─Te lo suplico.

El Incubo estaba algo aterrado por dentro, conocía a esas personas desde hace años, lo notaba algunos de ellos sabían quién era y su ira era mucho peor, después de la muerte de su padre había quedado solo pero nunca lastimo a nadie. Esa bruja de fueras engañó a todos, era ella quien lastimó a todos esos jóvenes, él no era el único que necesitaba de la vitalidad de los humanos, pero ella no solo quería eso, deseaba sus ojos, su lengua, sus órganos, etc. Le tendió una trampa aquella anoche y el maldito cazador no dudo en irse contra él, después de todo a quien creerías más, a un demonio mitad humano que puede seducir con solo mirarte a los ojos o a una mujer joven indefensa; "Maldita bruja" soltaba en su mente. Sí pudiese tan siquiera desatarse, pero no había comido en días y sus habilidades como carecían de potencia, sus alas no crecerían hasta dentro de semanas.

─¡QUEMENLO!─ gritó alguien desde la multitud, el gentío enfurruñado, aquellas personas lo empujaban hasta que llevaron al final del pueblo donde empezaba el campo, debía huir pero aunque lo intentara eran demasiados, lo alcanzarían con demasiada facilidad.

Escuchaba como lanzaban la madera a un montón, él debía estar ahí y ardería con el fuego, no tendrían piedad de él, siquiera aunque mostraba evidencia de su inocencia, ya no era una opción, definitivamente tenía que escapar. Golpeó con fuerza con los cuernos a la persona que le sujetaba, sentía la sangre de este caer sobre ellos pero no se detuvo y empezó a correr alejándose de las manos que intentaban retenerlo de nuevo, le jalaron el cabello lastimandolo, sentía como las uñas se clavaban en su piel. Se tropezó golpeándose en la mejilla y algo lo jaló del brazo, los colores desaparecieron por un momento, cuando aparecieron solo había un amarillo opaco del pastizal alto.

─¿Cómo? ─ Aquel cazador le estaba tapando la boca para que no hablara, pero él estaba muy confundido para reprochar. Escuchaba la muchedumbre gritar y llamar por él, el extranjero le levanto y empiezo a caminar, los pasos de alrededor ocultaban los suyos, aquel sujeto era muy listo, sabía en qué momento las personas pasaban a su lado y cambiaba la dirección hasta que salieron del campo y podía notar el cielo azul sobre su cabeza. ─¿Por qué me estás ayudando?─ pregunto algo molesto pero el sujeto no le respondió solo siguieron su camino yendo hasta el bosque, no era buena idea ir por los caminos tradicionales, la luz del día era su enemigo.

La noche caía, por fin después de tanto correr estaban a salvo ─ Gracias─ dijo el castaño pero los brazos del hombre lo retuvieron contra un árbol, después de todo no estaban en buenos términos. ─Ok, si querías matarme podrías a ver encendido tú la fogata.

─¿Cómo sé que me has dicho la verdad? ─ Le cuestiono, el de ojos castaño se sorprendió por aquella pregunta pero le contó sobre la mujer, al parecer se enteró que él era un Incubo hace unos años y había tomado esa ventaja para inculparlo por sus crímenes así como aumentar el número de sus víctimas, le dijo que si iba a la casa de la mujer y buscaba detrás de la chimenea encontraría restos de piel y cabello de las personas perdidas.

─Quédate aquí─ le arrojó su equipaje ─ Si te vas te encontrare y te arrancaré la cornamenta─ el chico se alarmó sujetando sus preciados cuernos. Vio como el cazador se volvía, Stiles lo pensó mucho, pero al final solo se quedó ahí, mirando el camino algo preocupado de lo que pudiese pasar, se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, estaba cansado por todo lo sucedido.

Derek lucia fatigado cuando regreso, al ver al chico una punzada de deseo le atacó, se golpeó en los puños un par de veces contra un tronco, olvidando las sensaciones que el chico le hacía sentir, se sentó a su lado, el chico estaba aferrado a sus cosas. Le dejó ahí mientras preparaba un campamento, las heridas del chico no se curaban así que las limpio y vendo para que no se infectaran.

Durante la madrugada el joven demonio se despertó, mirando como el cazador lanzaba algunas cosas al fuego ─ Por fin despiertas─ dijo acercándose a él y otorgándole una pequeña carta, era de Lydia pidiéndole que no volviese al pueblo o lo matarían aunque él no fuera el culpable, el chico suspiro ─ Tenias razón esa mujer era una bruja.

─Gracias por salvarme─ a pesar de lo agotado que estaba no podía no darle las gracias a alguien que se puso en peligro solo por un favor.

─Ahora entiendo porque no te podía encontrar ─ le comunicó el cazador al demonio ─Eres un chico muy listo, la mujer había destruido todo lo que estaba en la chimenea pero tu ─ le paso un saco con un poco de polvo negro donde había cabello rubio y piezas de hueso ─ lanzarlo a la parte de arriba funcionó muy bien.

Él castaño se rió recordando cómo intentó escapar por ese sitio pero al no poder dejo la bolsita en un pequeño agujero.

─ ¿Cómo evitaste mis trampas? ─ pregunto el moreno, dándole algo de agua.

─Si hubiese sido un animal salvaje tal vez si hubiese caído, las dejabas muy expuestas, idiota─ dijo con un tono altanero que hizo reír al cazador. ─ Bueno creo que debería irme─ dijo levantándose tambaleando un poco, pero el mayor lo tomó de la muñeca volviendo a asentarlo en el suelo.

─No es buena idea─ le reprocho ─ Quédate un poco más.

El chico asintió y se quedó junto al fuego a solo unos pasos del humano que parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, en la situación que los apremiaba, paso el tiempo y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Stiles se mantuvo alejado de donde descansaba el hombre, sabía que en su situación podrían pasar muchas cosas, en especial por su condición de hambriento famélico.

La luz de la fogata ya se iba extinguido y el ulular de los búhos se escuchaba con frecuencia, Stiles empezaba sentir una pequeña presión sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos algo asustado y lo que se encontró fue al cazador recostado sobre él mirándole de forma severa, no importaba que él no lo quisiera, su esencia era su enemiga, atraería a cualquiera para hacerle su presa.

─No─ dijo empujando al cazador, sus fuerzas no eran suficiente, así que solo logró empujarlo lo suficiente como para que él pudiese levantarse ─ ¡despierta! ¡No voy a... ¿eh? ─ se detuvo de golpe mirando como aquel hombre lo seguía mirando con aquel gesto rudo y brusco.

─ Realmente no eres tú─ le respondió como si nada, sonrió algo nervioso echándose el cabello hacia atrás ─ Es simplemente que eres demasiado hermoso incluso como humano─ Ninguno de los dos esperaba que aquellas palabras fuesen pronunciadas, Stiles no se sentía realmente bello y Derek era demasiado testarudo para aceptar sus sentimientos.

El demonio se alzó y acercó al moreno poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro, sus pensamientos era constantemente los mismos, "debes alimentarte" pero ahí justo enfrente del cazador eran distintos "Y tu demasiado bello para ser simplemente un humano"

El agarre del hombre le sorprendió, lo volvió a tirar a la tierra, ─ Estás demasiado débil─ el Incubo no lo negó ─ Podrías morir si no te alimentas─ los brillantes ojos del humano le llamaban.

Repentino fue el beso que le propuso el moreno al demonio, sentía su cuerpo retumbar bajo las manos del hombre, sus labios chocaban y sus lenguas se entrometían en la boca ajena sin descaro, estaba mareado por aquello; era solo un simple beso, su ser temblaba y retumbaba como si fuese lo más delicioso que había comido en su vida. No quería apartarse, quiera seguir con aquello, seguir saboreando la boca del cazador, hasta que el humano se apartó de golpe respirando con dificultad. ─Lo siento─ dijo el Incubo apenado pero excitado.

Derek se sentía de cierta forma fatigado, le había costado demasiado separarse de los labios del muchacho. Verlo debajo e indefenso le provocaba más, "¿Cómo mierda los Íncubos son tan...?" No sabía cómo terminar su pensamiento así que solo se lanzó contra a él, volviendo o a sentir los labios dulces de aquella criatura. La poca vestimenta del demonio le daba libre acceso a su piel, algo fría, pero suave y tersa; la de un ángel.

Las manos del chico querían quitarle la ropa al mayor, sus largas uñas desfilaron por la comisuras de la camiseta deslizándose por debajo pidiendo estar en contacto con los pectorales bien formados del aquel hombre.

La cadera del Incubo se movía por inercia rozando contra la entrepierna del cazador mientras el beso y sus toques empezaba a deslizarse por toda su cuello, se ponía notar pequeñas nubes de humo salir de su boca cada vez que exhalaba, hacía frío pero ellos estaban tan calientes que no importaba. Las delicadas manos de Stiles acariciaban la cadera del cazador que se acomodaba entre sus extremidades rozando aún más sus miembros. Se podía ver ambos penes erectos acariciándose mutuamente y cómo el líquido pre seminal se deslizaba por el glande hasta el escroto, Stiles estaba prácticamente desnudo ante aquel hombre.

El más empujó al hombre obligándolo a quedar, continuó moviendo la cadera forzando aquel roce tan íntimo, el cazador se quejó un poco por el golpe, bajo sus manos hasta los glúteos de Stiles acariciando un poco. Se notaban bastante como el color de las mejillas de Stiles cambiaron a un rojo intenso, sus ojos se veían deseosos y de su espalda salían dos grandes alas. Derek tomó una y la jalo con fuerza arrancando un grito de deseo del Incubo.

─¡Más!─ suplicó el Incubo recargándose sobre el pecho del hombre que sonrió para el mismo, el demonio se sentó sobre sus caderas, el recorrido de las manos de Derek siguió hasta llegar a su entrada, que no dudó en interrumpir, aunque este gritara quejándose por el dolor, realmente no era tan malo pues el propio muchacho se tomó sus brazos para que no los apartara, primero un dedo luego dos, Stiles se sobresaltaba con cada movimiento, el cómo los abría e intenta llegar más profundo acarician y meciéndose, eso no era suficiente necesitaba más, necesitaba aquello que empezaba a golpear sus testículos, el miembro erecto del cazados, era lo que se le apetecia y anhelaba con desesperación.

Despojado de su ropa y con el demonio en sus caderas, saco los dedos lentamente escuchando como gemía aquel chico, lamio su cuello que, mientras su falo penetraba con fuerza, Stiles Inhalo con fuerza aire y lo retuvo un momento mientras el cazador lo tomaba por la cadera y lo levantaba para volver a sentarlo sobre su miembro. Llegando de golpe hasta el punto más sensible del Incubo.

Al principio apretó los dientes, pero era inevitable que vociferaba de placer al sentir aquel gran pene dentro de él ─¡¡AH, AH!!─, gemidos estruendosos propios de un demonio envuelto en lujuria se escuchaban. Cada golpe era más intenso que el anterior, llegaba cada vez más profundo, la voz de Stiles se entrecortaba con sus gemidos e intentos de pronunciar una palabra, los gruñidos y jadeos de Derek. La apariencia del chico se rejuvenecía con cada embestida. Derek se relamía los labios para empezar a morder con fuerza cada trozo de piel blanca que quedaba a su alcance, dejaba marcas rojas.

Los movimientos de su cadera eran constantes y bruscos pero el incubo pedía más de aquello, era imposible negarse aquel hombre y su magnificencia. Sintió como las manos del hombre se apretaban contra su piel, mientras sus piernas se enredaban en la cintura del moreno. Abochornado y excitado apartó un poco su mirada del hombre para mirar como el fuego extinto se encendía de golpe ─ ¿AH?

─ Supongo que has comido demasiado─ escuchó decir al cazador pero no, aún no se saciaba o no del todo y podía sentir el miembro de Derek palpitar en su interior, no era el único hambriento.

─Solo un poco más─ le beso acariciando el cabello y su cuello, un golpe en su interior le provocaron escalofríos, haciendo que sus alas se extendieran y gritar apartando sus labios de los ajenos ─ ¡Derek!─. De vuelta al suelo con una embestida del hombre, sentía la fría tierra bajo su espalda y la mirada del moreno sobre de él, aquellas grandes manos acariciaban sus piernas y levantaba, las sujetó de los tobillos mientras embestida con ferocidad, Stiles sollozaba un poco, no obstante también sonreía mientras veía como el enorme órgano viril del hombre entraba y salía asiduamente, era hipnotizaste para él, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho al mismo tiempo, lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse solas hasta llegar a su propio miembro, inicio a masturbarse al unísono de los choques ─ ¡Oh Derek!

De una forma hostil, el cazador abrió sus piernas para ver aquella escena erótica que le proporcionaba el incubo. Con agresividad golpeaba su interior haciendo retumbar el cuerpo del demonio.

─Derek

─Stiles─ sus nombres se escuchaban entre los árboles. Se vinieron juntos el cazador dentro y el Incubo lleno su abdomen hasta su pecho, pasivo y completamente satisfecho extendió su brazos pidiéndole más, el moreno no se resistió mucho.

El sacudirse de las ramas hizo que aquellas criaturas pequeñas corrieron en todas direcciones pero antes de que si quieran pudieran regresar al bosque, se veían aplastadas por redes hechas de seda, se revolvían entre ella y la tierra mientras mordían las cuerdas.

─Lo siento pequeñines─ Stiles levantó a los duendes ─ pero no podrán escaparse ¡tengo a los últimos!─ grito llamando la atención del humano que le seguía, lleva un costal sobre sus hombros, se veían manos y piel golpeando la tela tratando de escapar ─¿Qué harás con ellos?

─Los llevaremos a campo abierto, al otro lado del bosque lejos de la aldea ─ dijo Derek tomando a los nuevos prisioneros.

─ ¡Después vamos a por una cerveza!-─ propuso el incubo animado.

─para que puedas embriagar a extraños y alimentarte─ pregunto el demonio con una sonrisa pícara que ofendió al chico y este negó con la cabeza y flotando a su lado empezó a gritarle.

─NO imbécil─ dijo este ─ AL único que me llevaría a la cama mientras está ebrio seria a ti─ empezó a reír entre dientes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza de estas últimas semanas pero me he visto lleno de deberes y problemas personales que me atarean. 
> 
> Si quieres ayudarme invitame una taza de café en kofi. 
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I7Q36X)


	4. 3°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek tienen mucho sin hacerlo, así que el chico se da la libertad de satisfaserse en la sala del lobo.

Se suele decir que cuando una relación funciona bien se nota a leguas, pero Stiles no podía decir lo mismo de su extraña relación con el testarudo y orgulloso Derek Hale, después de todo él no era muy diferente a este, igualmente portaba un gran orgullo a pesar de estar en el sentido totalmente opuesto de fuerza física. Él un chico delgado y algo debilucho seguía teniendo un ingenio admirable y por algo Scott siempre le llamaba el cerebro de la manada.

Derek levantó al chico adolorido del suelo, aquella trampa había sido efectiva con aquellas gárgolas y ahora solo eran un montón de escombros en medio del centro de la ciudad ─ ¿Estas bien? ─ pregunto preocupado al chico y este asintió estirándose y suspirando.

─Por fin esas cosas se acabaron, me tenían harto─ respondió el humano entregándole un collar al lobo, este la aplastó entre las manos y dejó caer aquella gema roja hecha trizas. Para luego abrazar al humano, el chico se sorprendió un poco, pero no podía fingir, él también estaba aliviado de seguir vivo, después de todo esa gárgola le intentó matar unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Se escuchó el sonido de patrullas acercándose, debían estar a unas cuantas cuadras. ─¿Stiles? ¿Derek? ─ el humano vio el woki toki en el suelo ─ ¿Hijo estás ahí? ─ se escuchaba la voz del sheriff

─Aquí estoy papá─ le respondió Stiles tratando de calmarlo, del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro de alivio.

─Me alegro, deben de salir de ahí─ les aconsejo el hombre.

Ambos asintieron ─ Está bien, nos vemos en casa papá─ Stiles apago el intercomunicador, estaban demasiado lejos de la iglesia, en donde toda esa aventura había empezado aquella noche y donde quedo el auto de Derek, así que ellos empezaron a correr alejándose del centro.

Stiles se dejó caer sobre el suelo del loft, estaba cansado y exhausto por toda aquella carrera hasta el departamento del lobo, una de las patrullas lo había visto y seguido, fue el lobo quien logró perderlo pero tuvieron que separarse por un rato. Hacía tiempo que el chico se quedaba con el lobo así que tenía un poco de ropa y algunas cosas suyas en el departamento, ─ más le vale llegar pronto─ se dijo el humano mirando la puerta del loft entreabierta, le costó la vida abrirla por si solo.

Respiro un poco para calmar su corazón ansioso, miró el desastre del apartamento , estaba atento que aquel día habían tenido que salir de sus casas a la carrera pero aquel desastre debían de tener al menos un par de semana ahí.

─Ya no eres un soltero ─ aspecto el muchacho dejando la ropa sucio sobre una de las sillas, cuando se acercó al sofá vio una de las camisetas del lobo, al igual que noto todo los desechables de la comida china de esa semana ─ Supongo que no puedo enojarme si yo también tengo la culpa.

El lobo seguía sin aparecer así que logro terminar de arreglar, aunque le dolía el cuerpo por lo sucedido con las gárgolas prefería distraerse un poco. Pero ahora volvía a la soledad del Loft. Se sentó en el sillón escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad mientras sujetaba la camiseta del lobo, olía a él.

─Derek─ a pesar del mal inicio que habían tenido; él pensando que el lobo era desalmado como demasiado peligroso y Hale considerándolo un débil estorbo, terminaron juntos, dependiendo uno del otro casi todo el tiempo. Testarudos y orgullosos eran ambos así que se comprendían. Suspiro mientras olisqueaba el aroma del hombre lobo, le encantaba aquel olor, el de su perfume y el sudor juntos.

Mientras apreciaba la esencia, notaba como su miembro se levantaba de solo imaginar el torso desnudo de su compañero, sus manos, garras, dientes y ojos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, ¿Hacia cuanto que no lo hacían? Tal vez semanas.

─Solo un poco─ se propuso el humano aun oliendo la camiseta ajena, levantó un poco su camisa y desabrocho el botón de su pantalón, bajó el cierre e introdujo la mano a sus ropas, acarició el glande; ya lago húmedo, su cabeza no deja de traer el recuerdo del gran cuerpo del lobo sobre de él, del sudor recorriendo su piel, de sus músculos tensándose, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo y aferrando la camiseta, dejaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó deslizar sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

La tela de la camiseta rozaba contra la piel de su miembro manchandola, había llenado su pene de lubricante y ahora estaba pegajoso. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración entrecortada, mientras sus piernas se estiran, sus propios dedos se removían dentro de él; tal vez no era mala idea hacer esto cada vez que el mayor no podía complacerlo, se sentía tan bien como hacerlo con el lobo.

Cayó de lado al sillón recargando el pecho y las rodillas en este mientras se la jalaba, estaba a punto de acabar cuando abrió los ojos y vio al lobo parado aun lado del sofá con las cejas en anarco mirando con atención cada movimiento que hacia el humano.

─¡Derek!─ se levantó de golpe y sintió un escalofrío al sacar sus dedos, así como vergüenza cuando la camiseta se deslizó al piso exponiéndolo ante el mayor.

─Veo que te diviertes─ apremio el lobo acariciando su mentón como si pensara.

La cara roja del humano se nota y empieza a reír entre dientes ─ Derek─ tartamudea un poco dándole la bienvenida ─ Bienvenido… Digo ah─ no supo qué decir y se mordió la lengua ─Hice el departamento ─ se cubría como podía mientras señalaba el loft ordenado, la mirada salvaje del lobo empezaba a prenderle de nuevo. ─Derek

El mencionado seguía pensando y sonrió, acercó su dedo al mentón del adolescente levantando un poco su mirada y mirando que en la mayoría de las marcas que le había hecho ya han desaparecido ─Tenemos mucho sin hacerlo.

Un temblor cubrió el cuerpo del humano, el lobo asintió y se apartó ─ Iré a darme un baño, te dejo para que termines─ en verdad lo iba a dejar, Stiles no podía crees que lo iba a dejar así, siendo que en otras ocasiones con sólo descubrir un poco su cuerpo este ya se abalanza sobre él y justo ahora lo estaba ignorando.

Cuando Derek estaba por subir las escaleras, sintió como las manos del humano se cerraban alrededor de su cintura y se aferraba como un ancla ─ ¿Stiles?─ aquel chico no podía tirarlo aunque quisiera.

─Puedo hacerlo, solo un poco─ cierta sonrisa triunfadora apareció en el rostro del lobo que gruño al ver el cuerpo desnudo del chico frotándose contra él. ─¿Sí?

─Si es lo que quieres─ Derek pasó sus manos por el cabello del chico, para bajar a su mejilla.

El castaño lo empujo un poco haciendo que cayera contra las escaleras ─ No lo hemos hecho en las escaleras cierto ─ desabrocho el cinturón y bajó el zipper con los dientes, dejando expuesto el pene del lobo; parecía buscar aire, Stiles sonrió empezando a lamer y morder la tela de los bóxer. Para Derek aquello era embriagador la sonrisa de Stiles le sorprendió poniéndose mas rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Las delicadas manos del humano bajaron la ropa interior, le alarmó mucho el miembro del mayor, completamente erecto golpeó contra su cara, tragó saliva pensando que se moriría ─¿Te arrepentiste?─ preguntó Derek acariciando su cabello.

─Claro que no, aunque con esto─ señaló el miembro del lobo ─ definitivamente matas a cualquiera─ se aproximó un poco más e inició a lamer la parte de la punta con lentitud, los dientes de Stiles pasan con cuidado sobre la piel del glande, la lengua pasaba alrededor de la cabeza del miembro con cuidado.

Los dedos de Derek pasaban por sus cabellos y la parte de atrás de su cuello. Las manos de Stiles tampoco se estaban quietas masajeando el escroto del lobo, Derek suspiró y soltó un gemido sonoro.

El humano lamia de arriba abajo ─ Stiles ah─ volteo a ver al lobo y no sabía porque ver aquella mirada excitada le estaba poniendo aún más, metió todo el miembro en su boca para empezar a chupar. Se escuchaba el cómo el pene del lobo golpeaba con su garganta y el sonido de la boca de Stiles al succionar, mientras le masturbaba el miembro ya estaba lleno de saliva, la mirada del chico estaba puesta en el lobo que gruñía y jadeaba al sentir la calidez de la boca del chico.

─¡Stiles!─ una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el muchacho mientras su rito se hacía cada vez más frenético, llevando el miembro al fondo de su faringe, mientras acariciaba y le masturbaba, sentía como palpitaba el pene de Derek dentro, el lobo soltó un largo gruñido entre diente aferrándose al cabello del chico ─AGh Stiles.─ las manos del lobo empujaron la cabeza del humano, este se estremeció al sentir como el semen del lobo entraba a su boca y se escurría entre la comisura de sus labios. Se alejó lentamente del miembro del lobo dejando caer la semilla de este. Se relamió los labio y sonrió al ver como el pecho del lobo se movía con lentitud respirando y trataba de recomponerse un poco.

─Podemos ponernos al corriente vale─ el humano se recostó un poco sobre las piernas del lobo lamiendo el desastre que dejo. 


	5. 4°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek se conocen en un tiempo diferente, en un lugar distinto y condiciones totalmente distintas, pero aun así se aman y desean estar juntos.

** **Biting** **

Las calles húmedas de la Londres victoriana era algo de temer, en especial en aquellas noches de luna llena, el rumor de un criatura que asesinaba a sangre fría empezaba a esparcirse por todos lados causando miedo colectivo en la ciudad. Pero eso no era nada para aquel chico que como buen indisciplinado decidió salir junto con sus amigos a buscar al responsable; _“Solo es alguien zafado de la cabeza, no existen los seres sobrenaturales”_, realmente no pensó que los rumores fuesen ciertos y que ahora justo debajo de aquel puente con aquel vapor rodeándoles y aquellas grandes garras frente a sus cara rasgando un poco su piel, sentía el agua y los orines mojar su ropa.

El brillo de la luna permitía ver la gran apariencia de aquella cosa, un majestuoso lobo antropomórfico aferrándose a las baldosas del suelo tratando de no ceder a sus intentos, lo sabía el chico pues notaba como temblaba y gruñía sobre su cuerpo. _“Debo ser yo quien tenga miedo ¿no?”_

Los gritos de alguien les alarmó, el lobo se apartó de golpe, bufando mientras se tocaba la cabeza, el castaño se levantó de golpe mirando como a unos cuantos metros, Scott e Isaac se acercaban corriendo, el lobo es ocultaba entre las sombras. Las garras desaparecían con lentitud ─¡eres un hombre lobo!─ gritó llamando la atención de la criatura que se detuvo antes de desvanecerse en las sombras de los edificios.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, el suelo húmedo bajo sus pies, tratando de controlarse en aquellas noches difíciles, un hombre lobo que apenas se puede retener es peligroso y más cuando está en celo. Ahora salía todos las noches a cazar solo por instinto. Pero esa noche cuando vio al londinense algo nació dentro de él, un deseo profundo de hacerlo suyo y el hecho que este no le temiera aun cuando mostraba sus garras y colmillos lo incitaba más.

Por ello el verlo ahí en ese puente esperando algo; solo con una farola en manos, su ser se removía de solo oler aquel perfume; se acercó lentamente, el joven no temía, tal vez solo se encontraba un poco nervioso pero no correría, se encontraron y las delicadas manos del humano acariciaron el pelaje detrás de sus orejas. ─ Hey.

El licántropo se alzó en sus dos patas traseras pegó su hocico contra la frente del chico que sonrió al sentir aquel pelaje algo húmedo, olía a perro mojado pero por alguna razón se siente tranquilo de estar a su lado.

Había perros escuchándose a lo lejos y estaba aseguro que también podía ver luces de personas acercándose, acaso lo habían seguido, ─¡Vete!─ le grito al lobo pero este en lugar de irse lo tomo de la mano y gruño, “ven conmigo” es lo que quería decir aquella criatura, Stiles asintió varias veces, y se adentraron a la oscuridad de la ciudad.

Las personas estaban a unos cuantos metros de su paso, cuando entraron al bosque, aquella multitud tenía demasiado miedo de entrar a esas horas al tenebroso bosque lleno de criaturas extrañas y peligrosas.

El castaño se abalanzó contra el suelo cuando el lobo le gruño y se puso sobre su espalda, miro con atención, mas adelante había dos criaturas similares a aquel canino pero estos refunfuñaban para luego irse entre los bosques, la nariz de aquella cosa se ponía contra su oído, el lobo estaba apreciando la esencia del humano pero se apartó dejándole levantarse.

Empezaron a caminar un rato, el bosque era tenebroso y frío a esas horas pero de alguna forma se sentía seguro a un lado del ser sobrenatural que no paraba de voltear a verlo cada cinco minutos. En un punto el adolescente se estreso un poco y se detuvo mirando al lobo ─ Eres un hombre lobo pero─ hizo una pausa pensando en su pregunta ─¿Por qué a mí no me has matado? – fue directo con su cuestionamiento, el lobo bajo la mirada realmente estaba algo descolocado con la sensaciones que le daba aquel humano. Se irguió con cuidado sorprendiendo al chico, aquella criatura era tan grande, no lo había notado en su momento, tal vez por estar atento a ese ser; lo único que le importa en su momento eran aquellos filos dientes blancos que tenían baba y sangre.

Se retorció en su lugar y el pelaje desaparecía volviéndose humano lentamente ─ No lo sé─ dijo el hombre ya delante suyo.

─ Esa no es una respuesta─ claro que estaba estupefacto con aquel espectáculo de músculos frente a él, aun así su corazón golpeaba con fuerza y se acercó para tocar su rostro, su barba sus mejillas y su cuello ─ Pues llamarme Stiles

─ Derek ─ entonó su nombre con prisa ─ Stiles. ─ El escuchar como aquel hombre lobo decía el nombre del chico le estremecía y se mordió el labio con fuerza tratando de concentrarse. Pero no podía hacerlo, cuando la nariz del lobo tocó la piel de su cuello, no podía evitar sentirse atraído a lo más mínimo de él, Stiles se sujetó a sus hombros escuchando cómo respiraba el lobo, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas.

El ser humano no resistió mucho así que se acercó a sus labios para besarle, percibía el temblar del lobo que se apartó por un momento, el joven se empezó a reír al ver como cierta confusión aparecía en la criatura que tocaba sus labios. Tal vez había sido muy precipitado besarle pero tenía que hacerlo.

El tiempo pasó y el lobo llegaba a su casa varias veces para visitarle, pero siempre durante las noches o la madrugada para no toparse con ningún otro ser humano, sus reuniones eran cada vez más constantes, gracias igualmente a que la época de luna llena había terminado, se podía controlar lo suficiente para cuidar que no lastimara al humano que se convirtió en su amante. SU manada no comprendía el hecho de que estuviese dejando sus instintos de lobo para unirse cada vez más al chico, pero aunque le pregúntense él tampoco lo sabía.

Hasta que una luna llena llegó de nuevo.

Stiles estaba en el patio trasero de su casa escuchando como los perros aullaban a la luna, se preguntaba dónde estaba Derek, hacía días que no iba y eso le preocupaba en especial por el hecho que aún lo buscaban.

─ ¿Qué debo hacer? ─ se preguntó caminando de vuelta al interior, las calles estaban solas y apenas se notaba que había personas, incluso se notaba al soledad de este impregnada en el ambiente. Los ruidos de la madera comprimiendose y expandiéndose le causa cierto escalofrío en su interior.

Levantó la vela para ver mejor su camino a la habitación pero algo pasó frente a él, algo grande, peligroso y que conocía muy bien ─ Derek─ De entre la oscuridad algo salía moviéndose con cautela, Stiles empezaba sudar frio, estaba pasando _“Aquel definitivamente era Derek, entonces ¿Por qué se acercaba como si no le conociera?” _─ Derek ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde has estado? ─ Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca con naturalidad, ni un solo tartamudeo. Las grandes garras del lobo se posaron en sus hombros.

─¿Derek?

Sintió como estas se clavaban con fuerza, podía oler aquel intenso olor a hierro de la sangre que brotaba de sus hombros quiso gritar pero se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no hacerlo.

El hocico de la criatura se aproximó a su cuello olfateando aquel miedo que emanaba el humano, abrió la boca mostrando los grandes colmillos blancos, pero mientras se pegaba cada vez más su cuerpo se hacía más pequeño, volvía a ser humano ─ Lo siento─ el humano escucho aquella voz del lobo y suspiro un poco acariciando su espalda. ─ Solo quiero estar contigo─ frotaba su cara entre el hombro y el cuello del humano, su olor le calmaba. ─Stiles.

─Sí, Derek─ el castaño dejo que el sentimiento agradable que le daba el lobo se quedara mientras lo escuchaba quejarse.

─¿Te puedo morder? ─ Stiles accedió con un leve sonido. Derek abrió la boca y los colmillos se presionaron contra su piel. Se escuchó cómo se quejó el humano un poco por como aquellos grandes dientes entraban en su tez rasgando sus músculos, el olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales y tiritaba aferrándose a Derek, estaba sintiendo un dolor tremendo pero no gritó ni se quejó mucho solo mordía sus labios hasta el punto de sangrar.

El lobo se apartó un poco y empezó a lamer la herida ─ Derek─ su la lengua comenzó a subir por su cuello hasta su boca lamiendo igual las heridas. Las manos del lobo empezaron a despojar al humano de sus ropas dejándolo desnudo, el seguía lamiendo y acariciando la herida de sus hombros. La respiración de ambos era lenta y calmada, el chico no decía nada solo aceptaba los mimos del lobo.

─¿Te sigue doliendo? ─ preguntó el lobo olfateando un poco al chico pero este negó con la cabeza y le beso sobre los labios, el instinto del lobo se encendieron en ese momento y profundizo el beso introduciendo la lengua en la boca del joven, su lenguas se entrelazaron y las manos del lobo acariciaba la piel pálida del humano mientras las del chico sujetaba la nuca de Derek para evitar que se separaran.

Las manos del mayor bajaron hasta el interior de sus piernas acariciando y dejando leves rasguños en su piel. Mientras el cuerpo del chico se acercaba un poco más rozan con el miembro erecto del lobo frotandolo con el suyo. Las garras del licántropo marcaban su camino, las bocas de ambos se separaron un momento, los dedos del humano acariciaron el cabello del lobo y este gruño un poco acercándose al mentón para morder un poco, dejando pequeñas mordidas marcadas, no tan salvajes como aquella que tenía en el hombro pero si notables.

─Derek.

─¿Te quedaras conmigo? ─ preguntó el lobo entre dientes, Stiles dijo que sí entre dientes, la fría lengua del lobo volvió a pasar por su herida. ─Lo siento─ dijo por aquello pero el humano lo abraza con fuerza pegándolo a su pecho.

─Todo está bien, yo no me negué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENAS A TODOS 
> 
> Este es el final del Kinktober de este año, fue corto, pero aun así espero que les gustara, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo.
> 
> Y aunque este último One-shot no es lo que uno esperaría de hard, aun así me gusto darle un final más sencillo y lo que yo creo bonito. 
> 
> Recuerden que si les gusta lo que hago me ayudan compartiendo y recomendando mis historias 
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I7Q36X)

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenido al Kinktober del año 2019 Espero lo disfrutes y lo compartas con otros puedes ayudarme invitandome una taza de café en Ko-fi :P
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I7Q36X)


End file.
